Overwatch: Catching A Trace
by Draven01
Summary: A new member has joined Overwatch. He is only 18 beating out by one year and becoming the youngest member ever. His Nanobots actually make him a formidable ally or enemy. So far his achievements include fighting and beating Mccree, Solider: 76, and Winston. No one not even himself knows what the nanos are capable of.
1. Chapter 1: Catching a Trace

Chapter 1: Catching the Trace

Note: I own no part of Overwatch it belongs solely to Blizzard and I am in no way making a profit of this writing.

My (Alex Greens) POV

The city street was cold and the buildings high windows lit the night sky, almost as brightly as the stars did. I was running with a smile on my face, now I'll admit I was being chased by one of the worst criminals in history but this was the part I liked. The running, the rush of wind in my thick dirty brown hair. Hell this is what I lived for.  
As the newest and youngest member (I beat out by 1) I had to train the longest and with the best; 76, Winston, Hanzo, and even Mccree. It was hard but in truth, there's nothing I would rather do more than help save the planet.  
I slammed through the doors as I recalled the several maps I was shown before I landed here. I overlaid them in my mind into one map of everything; Subways, Rails, Roads and rivers. I noticed Reaper was funneling me into a perfect position to be taken out from a near by snipers nest, or more accurately a spiders nest. I glanced around trying to look for an alternate way through the next set of doors. I stopped right at the double doors ahead, thinking to myself "If I use this door Widowmaker will surely end me with a single shot, so what are the other options." I was contemplating ever situation, all possibilities but before I was finished the decision was made for me. Reaper turned the corner while shouting DIE! DIE! DIE!  
I was propelled forward as the blast of hellfire sent me through the wood doors and onto the deck. I slammed down hard feeling the fire burn through my clothes and into my skin. It only hurt for a moment before my Nanobots kicked in and healed my back but by then it was too late. I rolled over only to be greeted by a black boot to the head knocking me into the deck. I winced in pain before I heard my finally good bye "I told you, if it lives I can kill it."

Winston's control room

"I knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Reaper and Widowmaker." Winston said as he peeled a fresh banana. Tracer and Winston were up in the training control room. Tracer smiled "Winston, you have the Reaper and Widowmaker set on Hard. No one in the program could have survived that hell as long as he just did." Winston dipped the banana in some peanut butter as he called into an intercom "Alright Alex that was good please meet me up in the training room." Winston spun in his chair using his hand like left foot and spoke around the banana, "Look Tracer a fail is a fail regardless, if he was in the field he would have died." Tracer was still all smiles as she spoke in her British accent "Winston you've ran programs you and I know the hard difficulty of our AI surpass the skill level of the real life counterparts. This even as a fail was a feat especially for an 18 year old." Winston sighed already done with the banana "Maybe your right Tracer but now I want to really put him up to the test, against you."  
Tracer laughed "I heard he gave you, Morrison, Mccree and Reinhardt a run for your money. What do you hope little ol' me can bring to the table that one of you didn't." Winston was now the one smiling he was already picturing the British girl warping circles around the new recruit, "Mobility"

Training Room Floor 25 minuets later

I smirked "So are we sure this is the Tracer I've heard so much about Winston, cause right now she is losing to a 18 year old boy." Winston chuckled "Don't start bragging now boy." I look up and to the right finding the closest camera "What Winston, is she gonna warp up and sting me with those pea shooters, I'll just heal before she can drop me." Winston up in the control room now not daring to look away from the monitors for a banana, he was waiting happily for Tracer to put this smug kid in his place. "According to my calculations if she hit you with a full blast of her pistols, then went back and did so again you'd be in a world of hurt."  
Then her voice rang into the comms with its British brogue "Sorry to disappoint luv but Winston is right, this is gonna hurt." Suddenly I felt what seemed to be a hundred stings in between my shoulder blades. I turned around only to see a blue flash, I scolded myself "Idiot of course she'd do that, what's the point of these nanobots enhancing everything if you wont listen to what they tell you." I turned around just in time to see the bottom of Tracers shoes and the end of her guns. Another hundred stings rapped into my chest as her drop kick from time knocked me on my back. I winced in pain as the nanobots quickly went to work healing my wounds. I heard the tapping of soft footsteps and a giggle that could only come from Tracer "I didn't believe Mccree when he told me but I guess you are used to coming in second place." I was growing furious, she had been constantly jesting right back at me this whole match. I know I do it and she does it for fun but it was really starting to eat at me. As she walked closer still jesting "I know It's a little intimidating being up against The Tracer but I can't understand how you lost to Mccree I run circles around him everyday." I couldn't take it anymore, I lashed out and grabbed her ankle, she gasped and I screamed as several hundred nanobots pulled there way out of my skin and onto her legs moving up towards her chest. As they moved up I began to stand as I spoke "Mccree lost, I felt so bad for messing up his record I used my nanobots to hack the computers and change everything." Tracer didn't respond, Suddenly she was done joking it seemed. As she watched the nanos crawl up toward her accelerator her facial expression got much worse. I continued on "I beat every other male member on this team, even Mccree and now I'll win my first match against a female opponent." I smiled as the nanobots finally reached the accelerator  
Then as I walked forward now a mere inch from her face as she just stood there I spoke "Bet your worried that if you use that thing something bad will happen, well you're right you'll be stuck in the past Tracer. So surrender and I'll call them back leaving you and the QC unharmed." This whole time Tracer had been looking down watch the nanos progress silently but now she spoke, "Sorry luv but I can't do that." Then a blue light shown out of her QC and a ball of what appeared to be blue energy stuck to my chest. I look into her eyes and noticed an all to familiar spark. She was smiling and so was I, "Well played Tracer but not well thought out." I grabbed her QA's harness and pulled her right up to my chest. This blast would actually kill her, this wasn't some training exercise anymore this was a real bomb she spit at me because she knew I'd live but she didn't expect to get caught in the wake of it with me. It exploded into a crackle and roar of blue energy. My nanobots had hardened on Tracers torso protecting her from a majority of the hurt but since I was down a few hundred nanos I felt more pain than usual. While we flew in the air my nanos came off Tracers body out of her QA now that they had saved her and now they crawled back into my body. The more that crawled through my skin the slower everything felt. It took me a whole millisecond to realize what was happening, my nanos had received some of Tracers power from her QA. I looked over at Tracer, Honestly she looked so peaceful. She held her eyes closed tightly, her hair blew, just slightly in the wind from the blast, her eyes were so gently squinted it seemed and her head rested softly on my shoulder. I thought back to that spark I had saw earlier. It was the same spark I saw everyday as I glanced into the mirror. The spark of adventure, danger loving and thrill seeking. There was no other spark like it. My spark. That's what I had always called it, was it even possible for someone else to have the same spark as myself.  
I looked around to see what else was happening. It looks likes Winston has already sounded the alarm so Mercy will be on her way. I also notice my head is actually a half inch away from the wall connecting this room and the next. I know if I speak Tracer will hear me so I can't help but give one final jest "Don't worry luv the Calvary's here." I spoke softly in my best British accent. I slowly watch here eyes open and a smile spread across her face as I feel my body rip wide open and the nanobots cover her and my self in a shield as we crashed through the wall into the weapons testing area.

Notes: Guys this is probably full of errors and mistakes. This is my first fanfiction and I haven't invested much into the history of the game. I know some but not a lot. Feedback is much appreciated as a matter of fact I'd like to talk to a few people of this idea I have and I'd love to hear suggestions for this new character I made and how he can fit into Overwatch and any other ideas really. I'm willing to make this a big group project.


	2. Chapter 2: No Rest for the Wicked

I sat outside Mercy's office for as long as I could before I finally passed out. I awoke to the gentle pushing and sound of Tracers voice. "'Ello Mate"

I rubbed my eyes clear before speaking. "Tracer! Holy hell, your okay! Thank god."

She jumped up from her crouching position as I sat up. "Mercy said it's all thanks to you and those amazing Nanododads you got. Without those I would be flat as a pancake 'bout now." I slowly got up to my feet rolling my shoulder and wondering if I should even ask who won the fight or not. Before I could speak, Tracer did.

"Our fight was wicked, but all in all the score is Tracer 1, Alex 0."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Mate, I saved your arse. I won. I was also instructed we'd all be using code names, so maybe you should bother to learn mine."

"I know it, I've read your file, I just think Alex is a better fit is all." she responded, smirking.

I started to walk past her, now that I knew she was okay there was no reason for me to continue to waste time talking. However, I stopped a few paces away and looked over my shoulder. "Alright Lena, what ever you say."

* * *

Audio Log #03

File Subject: Alex Green (Codename: Factor)

Date Logged: May 12, 2076

Time: 11:37 pm

I noticed a troublesome problem today when I put Factor and Tracer together in combat. It seems that the nanobots that Factor uses are limited in their ability to heal. He seemed not to notice that once the nanobots started to leave his body and cling to Tracer, his wounds from her weapons sustained earlier in battle slowly started to reappear. The longer the nanos were absent from his body, the more wounds seemed to spring back as if they were there all along. I need to investigate further; Factor's nanotech seems to be hyper-advanced, but the more I see, the more unknown I uncover.

* * *

What the hell are you still doing awake. I asked myself, as I looked over at the alarm clock with it's bright numbers. 12:02. Winston would be up in six hours and he'd be asking for more tests or more training or more simulations or more study. I knew I needed to grab some shuteye, but I just couldn't fall asleep. In fact, I never could, and I didn't plan on starting now. I rolled over and into the floor, landing on my feet. After passing three doors I was right where I wanted to be, the lounge. It had a couch, my preferred place to try and catch some zzz's. I jumped onto the couch and realized in that instant it wasn't all that soft as it appeared to be. I grunted as I landed on the deceptive piece of furniture. I debated whether to turn the t.v. on or not, but then realized that I might bother someone, so I just rolled over and buried my head in the back cushions.

Just as I started to drift off, I heard the sound of an automatic door sliding open and squinted through the pitch darkness of the base as a light turned on and Winston was illuminated.

I called out, "Winston! You're still up?" he stopped, glanced around shining the light this way and that before finally finding me.

"Ahh Factor. I was just making a new log in the Overwatch data base. If I may inquire as to why you're sleeping on that horrid sofa, instead of your perfectly good bed?"

I chuckled. "Sorry W. I just don't like beds is all, they make me feel a certain type of queer way." Winston's face seemed so serious and stern.

"Ahh, well Alex, I'll let you sleep but it is imperative that I speak to you before training today." I sighed, I hadn't even been to sleep yet and he was already making plans.

"Alright alright, please just let me try and get some shut eye man." Winston started to head toward his personal quarters.

"Okay, I'll see you bright and early..." I sighed before slamming my head on the couch "Dammit, this couch sucks." Winston chuckled "...at 7:30"

I smiled in relief as I rubbed my head wondering if Winston put off training because I needed the rest or he did. I raised off the couch putting my head in my hand rubbing my eyes.

"Fucking hell it's 2 now just go to fucking sleep." I said aloud. I am surrounded by darkness, in complete silence and I still can't even begin to sleep. This always happens, every damn night.

Just stop being a big baby and get over it already. I scolded myself. I'm such a wuss, I mean, I could stand toe to toe with some of the greatest and scariest fighters but then when I lay down... I'm scared to sleep. As I laid there propped up on one arm, my head resting in my hand I hear again the sound of an automatic door sliding open.

Without even looking up I just growled, "Winston, I am so tired right now I'd really like if you'd just fuck off."

The accented voice sounded back. "Bloody 'ell mate, a bit hostile don't ya think?" I sighed as I looked up, my nanobots allowing me to penetrate the darkness and see the Brit. I burst out laughing despite the effort I used to try and stifle it.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I took a breath and said through a huge smile "I was just thinking I'm probably the only person that knows the famed Tracer sleeps in panties designed with the British flag and an oversized 'I heart the UK' tee." I chuckled again when I saw her face change from curious to angry. "Don't get all grumpy I like the look even with the scowl."

Tracers face lightened up a bit "Damn what can't those nanobots do?" she said as she walked toward the kitchen. "Hell if I know."

Damn, she knew it was the nanobots giving me the vision, she is smart. I heard the fridge open and a box being ripped. A few moments later she returned and sat on the chair next to the couch. I was still propped up as I looked over at her sitting there cross-legged eating cereal at 2 am.

"What the hell are you doing Lena? I'm trying to sleep." She seemed to frown.

"Well I figured since we were both up we could talk for a bit, after all no one but Winston here knows a thing about you, figured I'd get to know you."

To be frank, I don't like it when people poke around and try to figure me out when in truth I barely know myself. Personal privacy, yeah?

I've got a question, ever said something that you wish you could take back? This was one of those moments. "Look, I know you're all cheers and smiles but nothing would make me more happy right now than you leaving me the fuck alone." It took me a whole millisecond before I realized that maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh.

"Fine then...I'll go finish my bowl in me room you arse." I watched as she got up and walked away, her shoulders all slumped and her head down as she stirred her spoon in her cereal bowl. It broke me down, watching her walk away all head down and sad, like a wounded puppy. It made me feel like the biggest asshole ever.

"Wait, Lena come back we can talk if you really want too." She didn't miss a beat as she turned around and quite impressively jumped from where she was and landed right back on the chair without spilling a drop of milk.

She leaned right over me. "You mean it?" I chuckled as I laid on my back looking right up at her. Her hair still spiked as if her head hadn't touched a pillow at all and her eyes soft and inquisitive searching my face back and forth as she almost pouted. "How could I say no to that."

For a moment we just sat there in silence as Tracer finished her cereal.

Then with a bit of it still in her mouth she mumbled "If you don't mind me asking luv, why the hell are you still up?"

I rolled over to look at her. "...I don't like beds."

"Thats a crock of shite." she giggled, almost dropping the last bit of cereal on the chair "Everyone likes beds."

I scratched my head. This thought that you're having, stop it. Telling her won't help anyone. In fact, it might make her dislike you, or worse be afraid of you. I glanced at Tracer who seemed to be waiting for me to tell the truth in utmost interest. "It's okay, I get it, just next time... think of a better lie."

Piss off conscious "You know what maybe telling someone will actually help but I need you to promise me you won't ever tell anyone what I tell you and look I know you and Winston are mates and he just wants to help but you can't even tell him, alright Lena?."

She stop laughing and suddenly became very serious (holy hell she can actually be serious) "I swear on my life, no one will know but us, luv."

I sighed. "Alright here we go, I haven't always been one of the good guys." I can't believe your telling her this I've done things to people, awful things. "I can't sleep because when I close my eyes I see them, the men, women...children. Every single one of them. The smell of fire and death is all I ever "dream" about anymore. Well, if you could even call them dreams, most would say nightmares. Personally I call it, my Hell. Some people say the nanobots saved me, I think they cursed my damned soul to continue to walk the earth. I used to wake up at night in a sweat looking, hoping, praying for my parents to be there, hell anyone to be there with me to tell me that I'm not a bad person even if it is a lie it would have been nice to hear once or twice." Tracer leaned over and put her hand on top of my head and leaned down, her face only an inch away from mine just like in training.

My breath caught in my throat as the last tear ran down my face. "You are not a bad person Alex, you are here with us, with Overwatch..." She paused as my breath finally escaped my chest just to be caught again by her next words "...with me."

My breath came out all jagged and uneven "Tracer... I... I..." she pulled off my covers and curled up in the chair, laying her head at the foot rest, her face even with mine even though it was upside down.

"And if it will help you sleep, I'll stay here, just to reassure you if you wake up." I couldn't help but smile as I wiped my watery eyes.

"Thank you Lena, This means a lot to me."

She giggled. "Don't get all soft on me now, Cheer up luv, and lets get some rest before Winston wakes up." I waited until she closed her eyes before I slowly closed mine. I think I could get used to this. As I lay there barely awake I became very afraid of the new feelings I was beginning to have towards the Brit. I banished the thought, knowing if I didn't I would never get any sleep. Look she's just being a good friend, besides, why the hell would a girl like that like a guy like me? I finally closed my eyes, and as I drifted off I smelt it like I had many nights before, fire.


	3. Chapter 3: In a night

**Note: Sorry guys busy days behind me and ahead not much is gonna be said for a concrete schedule but before you read please if your interested in taking on a very ambitious writing project or just talk head on over to my forum, Shared Universe. I'll provide all the details there project wise.**

The nightmare was the same one it always was. Me watching myself with a birds eye view of my past crimes.

The boy ran right up to me and began coughing, he grabbed a handful of my shirt and was pulling frantically. "Help, my moms still inside!"

A devilish smile slowly spread across my face. "I know son, don't worry, I'll help you find her." I looked down at the teary eyed boy and watched as he tugged on my shirt. I chuckled coldly before wrapping my hand around his throat. I lifted him into the air, him thrashing and kicking. His struggles were useless, however as I sent his sprawling body back into the flames, this time he didn't come back out.

The worst part of this nightmare? It actually happened. At the time... I enjoyed it. But now I couldn't even believe it was me. The last thing I saw was my own face smiling as the fire roared and people screamed.

I shot up off the couch screaming. "NO!"

I could feel the nanobots in my body start darting all around at an unnatural speed. They were tearing my body apart on the inside but to be perfectly honest... I didn't care. So what? If they killed me maybe the nightmares would stop. Suddenly I was slammed back onto the couch. I opened my eyes and saw Tracer sitting on top of me with a horrified look on her face.

"Calm down luv! It was just a dream!" I screamed out in pain in response. Usually, the nanobots healed me before I could even feel the pain but this was different. It was almost like the nanobots were just keeping me alive to hurt me.

Tracer looked even more worried. "Alex calm down, you look like your about to go nuclear." At first I didn't understand but then I realized the pain was from heat. The nanobots were torching me from the inside out.

I forced myself through gritted teeth to speak "Lena... get... out." She smiled (She just fucking smiled).

"I'm not going anywhere luv, so you better calm down or we both might go up in flames." I breathed. Calm down Alex, if you don't you just might blow up this whole joint. After a minute the pain slowly faded away.

Tracer sighed, then chuckled. "Holy 'ell Alex you did it." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I sighed too. "Well I guess I won't be getting anymore sleep today." We both busted into laughter. "Same here." Tracer said through the laughter.

Suddenly the laughter stopped as Tracer who was still hugging me turned her head straight and was now looking into my eyes. My eyes darted back and forth studying her hair, still spiked up even though she had been sleeping. Her nose, small and cute (Like a button). Her teeth straight and white. Her face had laugh lines from all the constant joking and smiling she did. Then I finally settled on her eyes, soft and hazel. She seemed to be searching my eyes for something. I exhaled I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

After what seemed like a life time she smiled (What the fuck? She just smiled, again) She sat up and rolled into the floor sitting back against the couch "Winston is probably already up, I'll go see and then we can talk to him about what just happened."

I was almost taken aback "Tracer, what did just.." She jumped up. "I'll see you later Alex." and then she sprinted out of the room toward Winston's chambers.

/Winston's room, 7:10 am/

"Well his nanos most likely.." Tracer interrupted. "No Winston I want to know what I should do about him... and me."

Winston sighed, pushing his glasses up closer to his eyes. "Of course. Why should I have ever thought you actually wanted information on his medical condition."

Tracer frowned. "Winston I do wanna know why his nanos did that, but in all honesty I probably wouldn't understand anyway."

Winston chuckled. "Hell Lena I'm not sure I understand yet, but as to your original issue why did you leave?"

Tracer began pacing while she spoke. "Well I didn't know what to do, I mean, he seems okay but he's only been here for a week! I don't know him all that well and I don't know how he feels I mean he didn't do or say much of anything so I did."

Winston rubbed his head. "Lena you like him, otherwise you wouldn't have been in that room in the first place and you wouldn't have panicked and run. In all honesty you are a fighter, sure you like to joke and kid around- so do I -but when it comes to things like love we're still the same. We don't exactly understand it because we've never experienced it."

Lena thought for a moment as she ran her hand through her hair. "I guess you're right. Sure I had a few flings here and there but my dad raised me up for most my life to be a pilot and then when that 'ended' I joined Overwatch."

Winston chuckled. "Lena if you don't say something nothing will change. He's more hardened than any of us. He's been through things even worse than Morrison and he's like, 1/5th his age. He most likely will just pretend all this doesn't bother him even when it does."

Tracer sighed once more. "Well, thanks for the advice Winston, but I'm not sure what I'll do exactly yet."

/Training Room 7:30 am/

"Look obviously you care about her otherwise you wouldn't even be talking about it." McCree called out as he fanned the hammer, sending six bullets into the back of a Bastion.

"And if she cared she would have done something or at least said something, instead of running off." I said as I ran around the corner, snatching McCree's revolver from his hand as I zipped by. And then, in my 'best' western accent, I said "It's high noon." killing the 5 remaining team members before tossing the revolver back with a grin on my face.

Mccree smiled. "Damn nanobots. Anyways, Alex, look, don't bottle this up. There are tons of guys, me included, that would kill for a shot at that... stuff, so don't just pass up on something good because you're insecure."

"Thanks for the advice bud, I'll see you later." I called back to him as I left the training room and headed for my locker


	4. Chapter 4: Death by Love

Winston spun in his chair hitting several buttons on the consoles as he did while Tracer looked on. "I've called Alex in for a special training session today. You are going to watch him with me without him knowing and based on this outcome we will learn if he cares about you."

Lena looked puzzled "I don't understand how this is gonna work Winston"

Winston leaned into the intercom "Mercy begin the simulation."

"Alright heres the deal, Talon has captured two of our agents Tracer and Winston." Soilder 76 looked grim as he continued to explaine the situation "They want W. to build some kinda weapon and they are using Tracer as leverege but we are gonna save them."

I looked at the semi-circle of people the cowboy, the solider and me, the mistake. I chuckled coldly "So three men are gonna walk in there, the place where they keep two of Overwatches' best members in captivity and walk out without casualties?"

Solider snapped back "I didn't say we would all walk out alive. I could never make that promise. Over the years I've seen the Overwatch roster change several times. They risked their lives to make the world a better place just like I will just like Mccree will just like you will, now shut you're damn mouth and let's get a move on."

3 hours later

"Damn it, We've got to split up. I'll follow Reaper's trail you and Mccree look for the objectives."

The base was so quite I could hear Mccree spurs jangle with every step and somewhere in the far of distance I could hear the drilling of soldier's rifle and the thumping of the hellfire shotguns of Reaper. Mccree whispered while we trotted down the hallway "It's way to quite here bud, I don't like it."

I whispered back "Well at least we will know the solider is alright by the sound of his gun."

Mccree chuckled "Even on a mission you still mess around."

I laughed too, his accent always made me laugh "Hey jokes are the only way to keep the voices happy." As Mccree opened his mouth for response the doors at the end of the hallway swung slowly open and out walked one of the scariest people I had seen in my entire life, if you could even call him a person. He glowed green and was covered from head to toe in metal, certain parts seemed like a suit whereas other seemed like his actual body, I wasn't sure if he was a robot or not.

Mccree's face transitioned from laughter to scowling in a millisecond "Genji, long time no see." The man said nothing he just stood at the end of the hallway immobile. Then Mccree's winning smile spread across his face again slowly "Ah I know what you want, I remember last time you lost, Alrighty then you ready partner?"

I watched on a hairs breath behind the cowboy who now had his hand hovering over his pistol. This is weird, who the hell is that guy and where is his gun. I thought to myself afraid to ask Mccree at what seemed to be a very critical moment. I was still thinking when suddenly my concentration was broke by the word "DRAW!" Mccree's gun leapt into his hand as he spoke his famous phrase "It's high noon" and then a single bullet leapt from the chamber of the revolver, I looked across the hall just in time to see a flash of green and then my vision was spattered with red as Mccree's head exploded right in front of me.

All I saw was the cyborg put away a short sword and stand there quietly. I didn't know what to do Mccree was dead and I was alone. I looked down at Mccree and suddenly a wave of anger flushed over me. Before I knew what was happening my body ran forward I jumped low into a roll and grabbed the cowboy's gun when I came up the ninja was running forward as well as reaching for the short sword under the flat of his back.

I leveled the revolver and said "It's high noon", The ninja brought the blade out and up towards his head. I waited two, three, four painstakingly long seconds as he drew closer and then, two bullets leapt from the gun in a fiery explosion and smashed into his left leg before he could bring the blade down. The ninja stumbled and jumped forward sword outstretched in a attempt to kill me before...BOOM a third shot rang out and embedded itself deep into his head. "That was for the cowboy" I spat as I continued on down the hall now more determined then ever to finish my mission.

I rounded the bend toward the holding cells. The door was wide open, Wow this is gonna be easy I thought but as I crossed the threshold a new thought sprang into my head, A trap. Then the poison sprayed in my face and Widowmaker stepped out from behind a modified cell that held Tracer. Widowmaker smiled "I was wondering when you'd come for your amour"

I wondered what Widowmaker had in mind with me, she didn't exactly excel in closed in spaces. I held up my head from the floor where I had fallen and smiled I could feel my Nanos fighting the poison, "Hey, Spider I didn't come to save her I came to kill you." She chuckled coldly "Then you won't mind if I kill her?" I laughed right back thinking to myself without Tracer they can't force Winston to work anymore.

Widowmaker pressed her hand to her ear and said "Is the monkey done and dealt with?"

I could hear the response "Yes and the solider, do you have the other one?" I suddenly regretted my words. "Yes, I'm dealing with him and Tracer now." She turned around and walked up to Tracers cell and for the first time I noticed she wasn't wearing her accelerator. Widowmaker smiled "Well I'm not going to kill her, no I am doing something much worse. This cell has a temporal field around it just like your base and now it's the only thing keeping her tethered her in our time but now..." She pressed a button and within a second Tracer disappeared and the last thing I saw was a bone chilling look of horror across her face.  
"...She's gone" she had said it all with a smile on her face.

Anger washed over me like an ocean, I gritted my teeth as the fire started up again. Widowmaker seemed even happier now, "My old friend dead, Overwatch minus a few members and you all broken up over lost love, what a day to be." The more she talked the madder I got and I knew what was coming, I was going nuclear but for some reason I didn't care anymore. I struggled to my feet and Widowmaker leveled her gun with my chest "At least you'll die on your feet."

Despite all the pain I managed a final smile before saying "This is my cross, Lena I'm coming, sorry but I gotta bring this bitch with me." Then my nanobots ripped themselves apart destroying not only this building but the 3 others around it. In a massive ball of fire Talon and Overwatch ended.


End file.
